


Незваный гость

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Незваный гость

Когда дуновение холодного, пронизывающего насквозь и словно обжигающего, порыва ветра коснулось его шеи, Уилл резко дернулся и обернулся к окну, непроизвольно протягивая руку и касаясь кожи в том месте, где теперь горело от невидимого прикосновения. Но окно было плотно закрыто, шторы наполовину задернуты и не шевелились. Дверь тоже была заперта, так что сквозняка в кабинете не могло быть по определению.

Но все же Уилл поднялся, подошел к окну и проверил задвижки: все было в порядке. Не считая того, что его охватило странное ощущение, будто он находился здесь не один. Нахмурившись, он обернулся. 

Как и следовало ожидать — никого. 

— Уилл, — позвал его слабый, словно нездешний, голос.

Он дернулся, как от хлесткого удара, и застыл.

Голос из далекого прошлого, почти забытый. Но это было невозможно: мертвые не возвращаются, а призраков не существует. Или все же?..

— Уилл… 

Голос звал снова и снова, заставляя вертеться на месте в поисках источника звука, который, казалось, доносился одновременно со всех сторон.

Уилл зажмурился и потряс головой, зажимая уши, будто это могло помочь ему избавиться от наваждения, которое, похоже, не особо торопилось его покидать.

Ему стало не по себе и он, стараясь не обращать внимания на зов, направился к двери. Необходимо было найти Магнус, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. В Убежище, где было немало абнормалов, способных самыми разными способами воздействовать на разум человека, нельзя пренебрегать внезапными галлюцинациями и списывать со счетов, как что-то несущественное.

Он не прошел и десяти шагов от своего кабинета, когда из-за поворота появилась Кейт.

— Воу-воу, полегче! — воскликнул он, придержав ее руками за плечи и мгновенно отмечая про себя побледневшее лицо, когда она на полном ходу врезалась в него. — Кейт? С тобой все в порядке? 

Кейт вздрогнула от его прикосновения, отшатнулась и посмотрела на Уилла так, словно перед ней был не он, а нечто страшное. Она моргнула пару раз, взгляд ее приобрел осмысленное выражение.

— Ты что-то спросил?

Она нервно дергала подол своей куртки и оглядывалась через плечо, будто чего-то боялась. Чего-то, что преследовало ее до момента столкновения с Уиллом. 

— Я спросил… Ты что, плакала? 

Уилл насторожился, заметив покрасневшие глаза Кейт, и внимательнее всмотрелся в ее лицо.

— А, это, — она дернулась. — Пыль в глаза попала, когда я решила немного прибраться в своей спальне. Да, точно, пыль. Наверное, у меня аллергия, или что-то вроде того…

Уилл изогнул бровь и в немом изумлении уставился на Кейт. Это была самая неумелая и наглая ложь, которую он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Кейт была отличным бойцом, и одним из самых лучших сотрудников во всей сети Убежищ. Но вот домохозяйка из нее была, мягко говоря, никудышная, а потому в ее спальне прибирался Здоровяк, вооружившись армией моющих средств, тряпок и швабр, потому что на творящийся бедлам без слез невозможно было смотреть. Казалось, что сама Кейт никогда даже не замечала того свинарника, в который всегда с неотвратимостью несущегося поезда, у которого отказали тормоза, превращалась ее спальня.

Уилл попытался представить себе Кейт с метелкой для уборки пыли и… не смог. Более вероятным было то, что она прошлась бы огнеметом по своему бардаку, но никак не метелкой или шваброй.

Не говоря уже о слезах, потому что иногда казалось, что Кейт словно из грубого камня высечена, который ничем невозможно было прошибить. И уж тем более заставить плакать.

Но прежде чем он успел сказать что-либо по этому поводу и попытаться выпытать, что с ней все-таки случилось, Кейт обогнула его со словами:

— Извини, я спешу. 

— Подожди, — Уилл придержал ее за локоть. — Ты ничего необычного не видела? Ну, например…

— Нет, – слишком резко ответила Кейт, выдернув руку из его хватки. — Ничего необычного. Я же сказала — мне некогда.

Уилл посмотрел вслед сгорбившей спину Кейт и нахмурился. Что-то подсказывало ему, что не он один пострадал в этот вечер от галлюцинаций. Необходимость найти Магнус сейчас же стала еще острее.

Однако стоило ему только завернуть за угол, как лицом к лицу столкнулся со своим самым страшным детским воспоминанием. Кошмары перестали его преследовать с тех пор, как Уилл стал работать в Убежище. И увидеть его наяву, а не во сне, он никак не ожидал.

— Мама, — выдохнул он, пятясь назад и отчаянно желая, чтобы видение исчезло.

Уилл наткнулся на столик, услышал, как что-то упало и разбилось. Но меньше всего его заботило то, что потом Магнус будет очень недовольна из-за разбитой вазы, или что там упало, которая, возможно, имела куда большую ценность, чем казалось на вид, и не только в финансовом смысле.

— Уилл, — прошелестела его мать, протягивая к нему окровавленную руку.

Он сделал еще шаг назад, ноги запутались и, споткнувшись, Уилл упал, довольно болезненно приземлившись на пятую точку. Он зажмурился, не желая видеть три жутких глубоких царапины на ее лице, и пополз назад. 

— Уилл, помоги мне, — шепот, не менее призрачный, но голос уже другой. — Помоги, очень больно…

— Нет, нет, нет, — простонал он, и все же открыл глаза, уже зная, что увидит перед собой. 

Клара Гриффин, хромая, ковыляла к нему. Но в отличие от его матери руки к нему не протягивала: они были заняты, поддерживая вываливающиеся внутренности из вспоротого живота.

Уилл шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он пошарил рукой рядом с собой и, нащупав что-то более-менее тяжелое, поднял предмет, оказавшийся куском разбившейся на две части статуэтки. Поборов начавший охватывать его тело паралич, Уилл запустил осколком в то, что посмело принять облик двух близких ему людей и терроризировать его разум.

Он вновь допустил мысль, что призраки все же могут существовать, когда статуэтка врезалась в Клару и та с громким хлопком развеялась, оставив после себя белесый туман. Но тут же отринул ее, как бредовую: на месте Клары было что-то маленькое, очень быстро юркнувшее в сторону и исчезнувшее из поля зрения Уилла.

Где-то рядом раздалось мерзкое, злобное и самодовольное хихиканье, а потом топот удирающего нечто. Уилл не успел разглядеть кто или что это было.

— А х ты ж, мерзкий говнюк, — прошипел он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Я до тебя доберусь, сволочь. Кем бы или чем бы ты ни был, поймаю и сверну твою гребаную шею, засранец мелкий!

Теперь он был уверен на все сто процентов, что это происки абнормала. Только вот не имел ни малейшего понятия, какого именно, потому что с таким мороком он столкнулся впервые. И то существо, которое он увидел лишь мельком… таких он тоже еще не встречал.

Грохот трех выстрелов, раздавшихся, судя по всему, из кабинета Магнус, заставил Уилла вздрогнуть и сорваться с места. Перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки, он слетел с лестницы и ворвался в ее кабинет, совершенно не подумав о том, что в такой ситуации вполне может схлопотать пулю. Но, видимо, у него был хороший Ангел-Хранитель, потому что с трудом верилось в то, что у Магнус дрогнула рука и потому она промазала.

Обвинять ее в том, что она чисто инстинктивно чуть не пристрелила его, Уилл не стал. 

— Ух ты, — только и выдал он, разглядывая четыре дымящиеся дырки в двери, и радуясь тому, что одна из них не красуется в нем. — Эта пакость и до тебя добралась.

— Уилл, прости, я… Что ты сказал?

Уилл обратил внимание, что руки ее дрожали, когда она положила пистолет на стол. Мало что могло выбить из колеи Хелен Магнус, а уж заставить дырявить собственный дом… На последнее был способен разве что Джон Друитт, потому Уилл даже спрашивать не стал, кто явился к ней.

— Я сказал: абнормал и до тебя добрался. Похоже, эта тварь каким-то образом проникает в наши мысли, выискивает страхи и слабые места и…

— Абнормал? — покачала головой Магнус. — В Убежище нет ни одного, который вел бы себя подобным образом.

— Значит, теперь есть.

Он рассказал, с чем столкнулся сам. А также о Кейт, потому что подозревал, что ее абнормал тоже не обошел стороной.

— Кстати, надо найти ее, она-то еще не знает, с чем столкнулась и…

Он не договорил: в кабинет влетел взъерошенный и бледный Генри. Взглянул на дверь, огляделся по сторонам и, не обнаружив никого, кроме Магнус и Уилла, облегченно выдохнул.

— Господи Иисусе, я уж подумал, убили кого-то, — он провел рукой по лицу и нервно усмехнулся. — Док, вы что, перепутали свою дверь с тиром?

— У нас незваный гость, Генри, — сказала Магнус, быстрым шагом выходя из кабинета. — И мне бы очень хотелось знать, как он проник в дом. Но сначала необходимо его найти и поймать.

Уилл и Генри последовали за ней, стараясь не отставать. 

— Абнормал, которому явно доставляет удовольствие ковыряться в наших мозгах, — пояснил Уилл в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Генри.

— Ох, блин, — Генри замялся, а потом все-таки продолжил: — Пару часов назад система безопасности дала сбой и щит отключился. Буквально на несколько минут, но этого, видимо, оказалось достаточно. Постойте… а не его ли сейчас гоняет Здоровяк шваброй по кладовке? Я видел, как он туда зашел, заперся, а потом слышал грохот и чей-то визг. Подумал, что, может быть, зарвавшиеся мыши, или крысы там, на которых не подействовала отрава, но кто его знает?

Уилл и Магнус переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, свернули в сторону кладовки. Уилл не сомневался, что в кладовке кто угодно, но только не грызуны. С ними у Здоровяка разговор был один: мышеловки да отрава, приготовленная по какому-то особому рецепту и всегда действовавшая безотказно. Но никак не швабра.

Здоровяка они нашли возле кладовки. Он держал на вытянутой руке за шкирку какое-то существо, которое отчаянно дрыгало маленькими ножками, молотило по воздуху кулачками и злобно шипело. Отвесив смачный подзатыльник существу, Здоровяк удовлетворенно ухнул, когда оно затихло и обмякло.

Уилл непроизвольно провел ладонью по своему собственному затылку, так как знал всю силу такой «ласки», и был удивлен, когда обнаружил, что такого удара не хватило этой мелочи, чтобы отправиться на тот свет.

— Это тебе, — недовольно буркнул Здоровяк, вручая Магнус абнормала. — У меня работы много.

Он ушел, оставив их троих разбираться с абнормалом.

*** * * * ***

  
— Поверить не могу, что вот эта мелкая мерзопакость чуть не свела нас с ума. — Кейт потыкала пальцем в прозрачный контейнер, в котором, свернувшись калачиком, мирно посапывал абнормал.

Удар Здоровяка был хорош: абнормал до сих пор не пришел в себя, что дало им возможность засунуть его в контейнер без каких-либо проблем. Правда, никто, даже сама Магнус, пока что не имели ни малейшего понятия, кто это и что с ним делать. Впрочем, насчет последнего были варианты, но Магнус только неодобрительно качала головой, слушая, как Уилл и Кейт на перебой предлагаю возможные пытки, вплоть до «Пристрелить на хрен, чего тут думать» от Генри.

— Уилл! Не выражайся, — осадила его Магнус, когда он заковыристо выругался, отодвигая в сторону очередную книгу, в которой не нашел ничего похожего на их незваного гостя. 

— Нашел! — радостно воскликнул Генри, помахивая книгой и направляясь к их столу. — Боггарт!

— Кто? — переспросила Кейт.

— Боггарт, — повторил Генри, кладя на середину книгу, чтобы все могли видеть. — Мелкий английский домовой дух. Разновидность брауни. Только если последний милый, то этот — мерзкий во всех смыслах. Во Франции известен как домашний тролль, а у наших соседей — боугимен.

— Я думала, они вымерли, — пробормотала Магнус, придвигая книгу к себе. — Я застала уже только легенды о них. Они и правда не самые дружелюбные абнормалы. Их самая любимая и, в общем-то, единственная пища — человеческий страх.

Она посмотрела на спящего боггарта, а в глазах зажегся интерес.

— Не самые дружелюбные? — криво усмехнулся Уилл. — Я бы сказал: одни из _самых не_ дружелюбных.

Он ничуть не удивился реакции Магнус. Каким бы чудовищем ни был абнормал, и чем бы ни питался, а если еще и редкость какая-то, то жить точно будет.

— Магнус, я понимаю ваш интерес к этому… хм… абнормалу, — Кейт поморщилась, явно желая назвать его менее цензурно. — Но чем вы кормить его будете? Не позволите же вы этому существу иметь нам мозги и психику?

Уилл взглянул на Кейт. Она так и не сказала, что или кого видела, и не сомневался, что Кейт будет хранить это в себе в наглухо запечатанном непрозрачном контейнере с логотипом опасности высокого напряжения. И судя по ее виду она еще не совсем пришла в себя.

— Нет, конечно! — заверила ее Магнус. — Я постараюсь найти решение проблемы с его пропитанием, не поставив под удар никого из нас. А пока, — она взяла контейнер и встала, — придется подержать нашего друга в спячке.

— Боггарт, значит, — пробормотал Уилл, глядя в спину удаляющейся Магнус. — Ну что ж, добро пожаловать домой, засранец.


End file.
